Integrated lead or wireless disk drive suspensions having flexures with conductive leads or traces are known. The traces provide electrical communication between external control circuitry and electrical components such as a magnetic head, which are attached to the suspension assembly in a gimbal region. Technological advances require smaller and narrower suspension assemblies. At the same time, suspension assemblies can require an increasing number of conductive leads. For example, suspensions can include microactuators, sensors, or other components requiring additional conductive traces. In some instances, these additional traces necessarily extend into the gimbal region of the flexure. With the ever decreasing size requirements for suspension assemblies along with the competing requirement of additional conductors, the need exists for flexures that can meet these requirements.